About Spell
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Nilai spell-nya buruk, itu karena mereka belum melakukan kontrak ke-2. Apakah mereka mampu? [#OwaSeraAnthology] [Prompt2. Kontrak Iblis] Warning! OOC pastinya, hampir serupa dengan cerita aslinya (tapi bo'ong), judul tak sesuai cerita, dan lain-lain. Happy Reading!


Biar saya jelaskan.

Ini adalah Japanesse Imperial Demon Army High School, atau bisa disingkat JIDA High School jika merasa namanya kepanjangan. Lalu sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang mengajarkan penggunaan Sword Arts dan juga Mystic Arts. Di mana nanti kedua ilmu itu akan sangat berguna untuk melindungi umat manusia dari serangan monster penghisap darah di luar sana.

Lalu, mengenai Sword Arts ataupun Mystic Arts sendiri, tak perlu banyak dijelaskan secara mendetail. Yang pastinya Sword Arts itu adalah ilmu yang menggunakan tenaga fisik, sedangkan Mystic Arts adalah ilmu yang menggunakan kepintaran otak.

Dan setiap siswa-siswi dalam JIDA High School harus bisa menguasai keduanya sebelum nanti mereka akan dikirimkan menuju dunia luar, berhadapan dengan para penghisap darah secara langsung.

Well, jika dirasa itu saja penjelasan singkatnya.

Mari kita ke jalan cerita..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** About Spell

 **Rate** : K+ saja

 **Genre :** mungkin Lucu, mungkin juga Pertemanan

 **Discalimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya beserta partner-nya, saya pinjam tokoh tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu, maaf..

 **Note :** Fik ini untuk OwaSera Anthology 2016 dengan prompt **hari2 - Kontrak Iblis**. Well, happy reading..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu siang, di sebuah ruang kelas yang hanya dihuni 5 orang murid.

Nampak seorang siswi bertubuh pendek tengah mondar-mandir di depan kelas sambil memperhatikan beberapa lembar dokumen dalam suatu file, sebut saja namanya Shinoa.

Sedangkan 4 sisanya?

Siswi berkuncir dua, Mitsuba namanya, terduduk santai dengan kaki disilangkan dan tangan di belakang kursi. Siswa berambut coklat juga berpakaian rapi, bernama Yoichi, tengah serius memperhatikan Shinoa yang masih saja mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Lalu ada siswa berkacamata, Shiho, duduk santai sambil menatap langit biru di luar jendela sana. Dan yang terakhir, siswa bersurai gelap, Yuichiro namanya, tengah menopang dagu, mulai jenuh mendengarkan detik jam dan juga langkah sepatu siswi bertubuh pendek.

Detik demi detik kemudian, Yuichiro menguap, disusul dengan lainnya lantaran ketularan. Orang bilang jika menguap sembarangan dapat menyebabkan orang disekitar ikutan menguap, betul?

"Oii, Shin, mau sampai kapan kau perhatikan hasil rekap nilai itu?" Akhirnya Mitsuba buka suara. Ia ubah posisi duduknya jadi tiduran di atas meja.

Shinoa menghentikan langkahnya, maniknya masih serius menatap lembaran kertas-kertas itu, "Kau tahu apa posisiku, 'kan? Memperhatikan nilai seperti ini merupakan suatu tugas penting bagiku, juga bagi kita semua.." terangnya dengan suara tenang.

Mitsuba mendengus, "Ya deh, kapten.. Maaf mengganggu.."

"Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah selesai sih.." Shinoa mengalihkan pandangan menatap teman-teman satu timnya, "Dan aku sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan dari hasil-hasil nilai ini.."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Yuichiro tak sabaran, ingin segera dengar lalu balik ke asrama.

Sekilas Shinoa menatap tajam teman-temannya. Aura gelap muncul. Teman-temannya langsung gugup seketika, kayaknya sih si Shinoa ini lagi ingin marah-marah deh.

"Yuichiro, nilai spell-mu parah.."

"Wha..?" Manik hijau itu membelalak.

Shinoa ambil langkah cepat mendekati meja di mana Yuichiro duduk di kursinya, gadis itu kemudian mengebrak meja tersebut dengan kerasnya, membuat Yuichiro kaget hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna seburuk ini, IDIOT!?" Shinoa mengambil kertas nilai kemudian meletakkan di atas meja dengan kasar.

Mitsuba, Yoichi, serta Shiho entah kenapa melongokkan kepala, ingin intip-intip seburuk apa nilai dari rekan satu timnya. Yuichiro sendiri nampak terbengong tak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika memperhatikan lembaran itu.

 **Name : Yuichiro**

 **Destruction Spell : 0**

 **Restoration Spell : 0**

 **Alteration Spell : 0**

 **Conjuration Spell : 0**

 **Illusion Spell : 0**

"What the..!?"

"Hoo, aku tak menduga jika telurnya akan sebanyak itu.." ucap Mitsuba entahlah menghina atau memuji.

"Kau juga Mitsuba!" timpal Shinoa tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Gadis pendek itu menghampiri, kemudian menyerahkan lembaran kertas nilai. Mitsuba terdiam, memperhatikan dengan seksama.

 **Name : Mitsuba**

 **Destruction Spell : 37**

 **Restoration Spell : 58**

 **Alteration Spell : 65**

 **Conjuration Spell : 87**

 **Illusion Spell : 13**

Mitsuba speechless dengan mulut ternganga, tak menduga jika nilai spell-nya juga lumayan buruk seperti ini. Walau tak seburuk Yuichiro sih.

"Lalu Yoichi.." Shinoa berpaling menghampiri siswa bersurai coklat yang nampak sudah keringat dingin di bangkunya. "Hmm, mungkin masih ada beberapa yang harus diperbaiki.."

Yoichi menerima lembaran nilai dengan mata tertutup. Hendak membuka mata tapi agak takut-takut. Ia terdiam.

 **Name : Yoichi**

 **Destruction Spell : 90**

 **Restoration Spell : 48**

 **Alteration Spell : 75**

 **Conjuration Spell : 100**

 **Illusion Spell : 55**

Yoichi entah kenapa merasa lega, "Wuah, syukurlah tidak ada yang dibawah 45.."

"Ya memang sih nilai rata-ratanya itu 45, tapi bukan berarti kamu tak menambah kemampuanmu itu, Yoichi.." ucap Shinoa menasihati.

Siswa itu menganggukkan kepala mantap, "Tenang saja, aku pasti akan lebih sering berlatih.."

"Hei, lalu bagaimana denganku?" Lama tak terdengar suara, Shiho akhirnya angkat bicara.

Shinoa melirik malas, "Kamu?" Gadis itu kembali memperhatikan beberapa kertas di tangannya. Mencari-cari ada di mana nilai rekannya itu.

"Buuh, aku yakin jika nilaimu juga buruk.." ledek Yuichiro pelan sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ap..? Mana mungkin nilaiku buruk, pelajaran saja aku pintar!" balas Shiho membuat perlawanan, nyombong dikitlah.

"Yah, asal kalian tahu saja. Nilai spell itu tak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran sih.." tambah Mitsuba santai.

Keringat dingin mengalir. Shiho merasakan cemas-cemas luar biasa, takut jika nilainya buruk sama seperti si bodoh Yuichiro.

"Ya, kau bisa cek saja sendiri. Aku tak mau banyak berkomentar.." Shinoa menjadikan kertas nilai milik Shiho sebagai pesawat, kemudian menerbangkannya ke arah yang punya.

Shiho membuka lipatan santai, memperhatikan sekilas, seketika syok jantung diderita olehnya.

 **Name : Shiho**

 **Destruction Spell : 0**

 **Restoration Spell : 0**

 **Alteration Spell : 0**

 **Conjuration Spell : 0**

 **Illusion Spell : 0**

"Yang benar saja!? Ini tak salah tulis 'kan!?" ucap Shiho memprotes.

"Tidak sih. Itu semua aku dapatkan dari Mr. Guren. Mana mungkin beliau membohongi nilai.." balas Shinoa santai.

"Gile, yang kayak begitu sih nggak ada bedanya sama si bodoh Yuichiro.." Mitsuba kembali meledek sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tuh 'kan, dugaanku benar.." Yuichiro berkomentar dalam diam.

Shiho pundung di pojokan, seumur hidup sejak ia lahir baru kali ini dirinya mendapatkan nilai buruk di luar batas. Apalagi jika dirinya disama-samain sama si bodoh Yuichiro.

"Oh ya, kudengar jika tingkat ini nilai spell-nya buruk maka tidak akan naik loh.." ucap si gadis kuncir dua, kayaknya sih sengaja nakut-nakutin.

Mendengar itu, Yuichiro maupun Shiho langsung saja tepar di tempat.

"Tunggu dulu!" Yuichiro tersadar dari tepar singkatnya, "Memang nilaimu sendiri berapa, Shin?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar langsung saja membuat Mitsuba, Yoichi, serta Shiho semangat ingin tahu.

Shinoa mengedipkan mata, "Kalian bertanya? Hehe, jangan kaget ya.."

Gadis itu kemudian dengan pedenya memperlihatkan lembaran kertas berisi deretan nilai.

 **Name : Shinoa**

 **Destruction Spell : 50**

 **Restoration Spell : 72**

 **Alteration Spell : 100**

 **Conjuration Spell : 100**

 **Illusion Spell : 40**

Keempat rekannya langsung bengong di tempat.

"Kau tidak sengaja mengganti nilai-nilaimu itu 'kan?" timpal Shiho, agaknya tidak terima.

"Mana mungkin. Ini murni hasil jerih payah sendiri. Walau ada nilai di bawah rata-rata sih.." terang Shinoa menanggapi.

Semuanya kembali terdiam duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Oh iya, Shinoa.." Yoichi buka suara, membuat empat pasang mata memperhatikan dirinya. "Bukannya setiap murid hanya akan bisa mengendalikan minimal 3 spell saja ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Yap, begitulah.." Shinoa kemudian bersandar pada meja guru di depan kelas, "Tapi biar aku luruskan. Sebenarnya hanya 1 sih yang wajib untuk dipelajari, masalah sisanya itu bisa muncul dengan sendirinya ketika 1 spell ini sudah dikuasai.." lanjutnya tenang.

"Ah, masa begitu?" Mitsuba menyela.

"Hei, kau yang seharusnya senior tentunya tahu hal ini 'kan, Mitsu!"

"Well, aku lupa. Maaf.."

"Lalu apa spell yang wajib itu?" Tak ingin kelamaan, Shiho segera bertanya.

Shinoa menghela nafas singkat sembari memperhatikan teman-temannya, ia melipat tangan di depan dada, "Itu adalah Conjuration.."

"Conjuration?" Yuichiro bengong.

"Iya Conjuration. Menurutmu apa maksud dari Conjuration, Yuu?"

Yang ditanya tiba-tiba gugup, "Aa, apa ya..? Sejenis memanggil?"

"Tepat.." Shinoa bergerak, mulai mondar-mandir lagi di depan kelas sambil menjelaskan beberapa hal. "Kita semua tahu, bukan? Jika senjata yang kita gunakan bukanlah senjata biasa. Maksudnya, terdapat jiwa lain dalam senjata kita."

Teman-teman satu timnya mendengarkan dalam diam. Yang pastinya mereka mengerti tentang senjata mereka masing-masing, karena penjelasan tentang senjata sudah dipelajari di tingkat awal.

"Maka dari itu, Conjuration amat penting karena nanti kita bisa memanggil senjata kita dalam situasi genting apa pun.." terang Shinoa menambahi.

"Yah, tapi kulihat si bodoh Yuu sama Shiho itu selalu saja membawa senjata mereka ke mana-mana.." ucap Mitsuba ikut-ikutan.

Yang namanya disebut sedikit melirik ke arah samping di mana senjata mereka berada.

"Memang kenapa? Bukannya keren ya bawa senjata ke mana-mana?" balas Yuichiro sepertinya membuat perlawanan.

"Ini bukan masalah keren atau tidaknya, idiot.." bentak si gadis pendek kesal. Ia kemudian menghela nafas singkat, "Aku pernah menunjukkan padamu ketika di atap dulu 'kan, Yuu?"

Yuichiro terdiam, manik melirik ke arah lain, "Ah, iya.. Ketika aku belum dapat senjata iblis sih.."

"Itu kemampuan dari Conjuration Spell, memanggil senjata iblis di mana pun kau berada.."

"Tapi bukankah itu akan merepotkan? Maksudku, jika memanggil nanti bukannya akan kelamaan ya?" Akhirnya Shiho berkomentar juga.

"Ya memang sih, akan lebih efektif jika di bawa karena ketika tiba-tiba musuh menyerang hanya tinggal keluarkan senjata, tak perlu repot-repot baca mantera untuk memanggil. Begitu 'kan maksudmu?"

Si surai pink mennganggukkan kepala singkat.

"Jika begitu akan kutunjukkan kegunaan lainnya.." Shinoa terdiam, ia menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian tangan kanan dikepalkannya ke arah samping, "Shikamma.." ucapnya pelan.

Seketika aura hitam sedikit kemerahan muncul dan menyelimuti tangan mungil itu. Membentuk sebuah benda panjang, yang kemudian berubah menjadi sabit hitam dengan beberapa sisi berwarna hijau.

"Nah, yang seperti ini mungkin akan merepotkan karena makan waktu lama untuk menyempurnakan bentuknya. Tapi bagi yang senjatanya berukuran besar, mana mungkin 'kan akan dibawa ke mana-mana?" terang gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Lalu apa kegunaan lainnya?" Yuichiro bertanya.

Shinoa melangkah pelan mendekati bangku di mana Yuichiro duduk. Gadis itu kemudian menggerakkan sabitnya mengenai katana di samping remaja itu.

Trang! Benda tersebut terlempar hingga sudut ruangan.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?" si yang punya senjata sedikit cengo namun memprotes.

"Bila hal ini terjadi, akan sangat repotkan jika kamu harus berlari ke sana untuk mengambil senjatamu? Padahal sudah jelas jika musuh di depan mata.." Shinoa memulai penjelasan, "Oleh sebab itu Conjuration Spell amat sangat penting di sini.."

Gadis bersurai ungu ini kemudian melemparkan sabitnya sembarang arah. Membuat bagian tajamnya tertancap pada dinding ruangan. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanan ke arah senjata itu, seketika sabit tersebut sudah kembali lagi pada genggamannya.

Melihatnya, Yuichiro serta Shiho terbengong sebentar.

"Gile.. Apa jangan-jangan tanganmu itu ada magnetnya?" komentar Shiho sedikit horor.

"Jangan bodoh deh! Yoichi saja bisa melakukan itu, bahkan setiap saat dia selalu memanggil senjatanya.." ucap Mitsuba meladeni.

Yoichi yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan langsung saja tersentak kaget begitu namanya disebut, "Ahaha, itu karena aku dan Gekkoin sering berbincang bersama. Makanya ketika aku butuh, dia pasti akan datang, hehee.."

"Berbincang? Memang senjata bisa diajak berbincang?" kali ini Yuichiro yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Memang kau pikir jiwa dalam senjatamu itu tak mempunyai perasaan apa?" si gadis kuncir dua sedikit membentak.

Shiho menganggukkan kepala, pura-pura mengerti, "Lalu bagaimana caranya berbincang dengan mereka? Sejak memiliki aku tak pernah mendengar suara dari senjataku?" tanyanya polos, atau lebih tepatnya sih tolol.

Shinoa maupun Mitsuba langsung saja tepok jidat, sedangkan Yoichi hanya diam sambil senyum-senyum saja.

"Astaga.., aku tak menduga jika aku bakal kebagian anak buah tolol macam kalian berdua.." gumam Shinoa sedikit menggeleng kepala pasrah.

"Kalian ini kok bisa lulus pemilihan senjata iblis sih? Lagian kok mau-maunya saja senjata kalian melakukan kontrak dengan kalian?" Mitsuba berucap sedikit sarkas.

"Kontrak awal itu mudah, hanya melihat ambisi hidup. Setelahnya iblis manapun juga bakal mau melakukan kontrak.." terang si gadis pendek tenang. "Tapi aku rasa kalian berdua belum melakukan kontrak kedua, bukan?"

Dua remaja itu langsung geleng kepala secara berbarengan.

"Memang ada yang seperti itu?" Yuichiro bertanya.

"Tak masuk dalam pembelajaran, lebih tepatnya sih kontrak kedua ini dilakukan sendiri. Seperti halnya Yoichi dengan senjata iblisnya. Jadi setelah itu kalian akan langsung bisa mengendalikan kekuatan iblis dalam senjata kalian, terutama spell-spell yang mereka miliki.."

"Jadi spell itu dari si iblis toh?"

"Ya iyalah, manusia mana mungkin punya spell, o'on!" Mitsuba ikutan memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi nanti spell-nya bisa bertambah sesuai order kalian. Ibliskan bisa apa saja, asalkan ordernya jelas.." ucap Shinoa masih tenang.

Yuichiro serta Shiho terdiam, menatap senjata mereka masing-masing. Kayaknya sih lagi mikir.

Shiho kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, "Lalu bagaimana caranya melakukan kontrak kedua?"

"Aah.." Shinoa mengacak rambutnya sendiri, "Kalian ini banyak tanya banget sih!?" Kesabarannya sudah sampai batas, mulai lelah juga meladeni rekan satu timnya.

"Kalian pernah berada dalam horizon 'kan?" Mitsuba bertanya pelan.

"Hori- apaan tuh?" Yuichiro garuk-garuk kepala, nggak ngerti.

"Itu loh, dunia di mana semuanya serba putih.." Yoichi ikutan membantu memberikan pengarahan, "Ketika awal melakukan kontrak kalian berada di sana 'kan?"

"Oh iya, aku ingat.. Lalu kenapa dengan tempat itu?" Yuichiro kembali bertanya.

"Alamak jang! Kalian 'kan pasti bertemu dengan iblis kalian di sana. Berbincanglah dan lakukan kontrak, mudah 'kan?"

"Memang bagaimana cara supaya kita sampai di horizon itu?" kali ini giliran Shiho yang bertanya.

Shinoa menggenggam erat gagang sabit di tangannya, "Mudah saja, dengan menghilangkan kesadaran kalian.." ucapnya horor sembari mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi.

Kedua remaja itu langsung saja bergidik ngeri menatap si gadis pendek yang sepertinya sudah mulai kerasukan.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Apa itu tak terlalu berlebihan?"

Namun terlambat. Sosok monster wujud asli Shikamma muncul dari belakang gadis bersurai ungu itu, menghantam dua manusia yang tak sempat melarikan diri.

"HUWAAA...!"

BLAR! Terdengarlah suara gaduh dari salah satu ruang kelas di gedung pembelajaran JIDA High School.

Yuichiro serta Shiho collapse dengan posisi tumpang tindih. Tak ada luka tapi memang kesadaran mereka hilang. Entah Illusion Spell apa yang digunakan Shinoa terhadap dua rekannya itu.

Mitsuba terdiam sambil geleng-geleng, apalagi Yoichi, speechless mah dia.

"Tolong benarkan posisi tidur mereka, tak enak sekali dipandangnya.." perintah si kapten yang langsung saja dituruti.

"Hei, Shinoa. Tapi apakah mereka mampu melakukan kontrak kedua ini?" Mitsuba bertanya pelan.

"Tentu saja mereka bisa. Dari data skill tentang yang aku dapat, respon Yuu juga Shiho paling cepat di tim kita, jadi aku rasa yang seperti ini akan mudah bagi mereka.." terang Shinoa pelan.

"Bukannya kontrak kedua ini adalah pemersatuan dengan iblis masing-masing ya? Aku rasa jika mereka tak kuat, sama saja nanti mereka akan dikuasai oleh si iblis 'kan?" Yoichi ikutan bertanya.

"Memangnya mereka kamu, Yoichi? Ketika pemilihan senjata, bukannya kamu yang dirasuki iblismu itu?" ledek Shinoa santer.

Yang disebut tersentak kaget, "I- itukan dulu. Sekarang sudah tak seperti itu kok.."

Shinoa mendengus singkat sebelum lanjut berkata, "Yah, kita harus percaya jika mereka pasti bisa. Tapi jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, apa pun itu, kita harus siap melawannya.."

Hening beberapa saat.

Ketiga orang ini hanya mampu terdiam menatap dua rekan mereka yang tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi ini namanya horizon. Dunia di mana semuanya serba putih.

Ada lantai tapi tak ada dinding. Jadi mau melangkah sejauh apa pun, tetap tak akan sampai mana-mana.

Di sini Yuichiro tersadar dari bobok cakepnya. Ia terduduk sambil celingak-celinguk sana sini.

Sepi tak ada siapa pun.

Apa benar jika di sini dirinya bakal ketemu dengan sosok iblis di senjatanya?

Maniknya tak sengaja menemukan sosok orang tengah berjongkok memunggungi di kejauhan sana. Entahlah berapa jauh, tak akan ada yang tahu jika tak dicoba didekati.

Maka Yuichiro melangkahkan kakinya. Pertama jalan santai, tapi masih terasa jauh. Langkah semakin dipercepat, masih jauh juga. Akhirnya ia berlari layaknya kesetanan, tetap aja masih jauh.

Ini sebenarnya dia berlari apa cuma jalan di tempat?

Entah sudah berapa jam kemudian, Yuichiro tiba juga di belakang si orang itu. Ia kewalahan tapi mencoba untuk tetap bersuara.

"Hei.." panggilnya sok ramah.

Sosok itu bergeming, agak lirik dikit, terus balik lagi memunggungi. Angin yang entahlah datang dari mana mengibarkan surai panjang berwarna ungu gelapnya.

Yuichiro entah kenapa terkekeh. Habis lucu, rambutnya kayak gulali.

"Hei, aku berbicara denganmu, nona.." ucapnya lagi.

Iblis itu entah kenapa tersentak, tapi tetap tak ingin berkata-kata.

"Eh, tapi namamu siapa ya? Sepertinya dulu kamu pernah memberi tahu.." Yuichiro mutar otak, mengingat-ingat nama si iblis bersurai ungu itu.

Selang beberapa lama.

"Oh iya! Asura 'kan namamu?" tanya remaja itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Asura, kok diam saja sih? Sakit gigi po?" Yuichiro mulai ngawur karena sejak tadi dicuekin.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Asura milih berjongkok sambil jari bergerak aneh di atas permukaan lantai putih.

Yuichiro mulai kebingungan. Apa jangan-jangan iblisnya itu tak mengerti bahasa yang ia ucapkan?

Memang bahasa iblis itu seperti apa?

Yuichiro dapet ide, ia berdehem sebentar sebelum berkata, " _Hello.._ "

Asura balik tersentak mendengar suara remaja di belakang yang sengaja banget pitchnya dinaikin.

" _Can you speak with my language very well? I'm sorry if I can't speak with yours.._ "

"Hentikan! Kau pikir aku bisa bahasa Inggris!?" Asura akhirnya berbalik sambil membentak.

"Habis kau diam saja sih daritadi. Aku pikir kamu malah enggak bisa bahasaku.." terang Yuichiro santai.

"Cih!" Iblis itu buang muka, "Mau apa kau kemari, bocah!?"

Yuichiro menunjukkan senyum cerahnya, "Aku ingin melakukan kontrak denganmu."

"Ditolak!"

"Apa?" Remaja itu tersentak kaget, "Kok ditolak?"

"Itu karena aku tak mau melakukan kontrak dengan orang bego sepertimu!" balas Asura tajam.

Yuichiro cemberut. Enggak di mana-mana, dia selalu saja dibilang bodoh. Memang sih ia bodoh, tapikan enggak keseringan bodohnya.

"Oh ayolah, jika aku tak melakukan kontrak dengamu, nanti nilai spell-ku buruk.."

"Memang apa peduliku dengan nilai spell-mu!? Yang dapat nilaikan kamu, bukan aku!"

Remaja itu garuk-garuk kepala. Perkataan Asura ada benernya juga sih.

"Tapi kamu 'kan iblisku, masa kamu mau sih tuannya dapet nilai jelek?" Yuichiro masih berusaha cari-cari alasan.

"Bodo amat! Pada dasarnya kamu memang bego kok. Mau digimanain lagi coba?"

Yuichiro speechless, entah kenapa jadi jengkel sendiri jika berurusan dengan iblisnya ini.

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kamu mau menerimaku?"

Asura terdiam mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan. Manik merahnya menatap ke arah lain, nampak tengah berpikir.

Remaja di belakangnya ikutan terdiam, menunggu-nunggu jawaban apa yang akan diterima.

"Kenapa ya?" Iblis itu buka suara, "Entahlah. Aku tak ingat.." Ia menatap sayu lantai putih yang dingin.

"Bilang saja karena aku tampan, makanya kamu menerimaku.." Yuichiro sarapnya kumat, mulai tebar pesona sambil angkat-angkat kedua alis.

Asura langsung saja jungkir balik di tempat, "Sembarangan amit-amit! Aku masih normal, kagak doyan sama pejantan, tolol!"

Yuichiro kedip-kedip, "Bukannya kamu perempuan ya?"

DIESH! Remaja itu langsung saja mendapatkan tendangan maut tepat di kepala.

"Ngomong sembarangan lagi!? Jangan harap bisa kembali dalam keadaan hidup!"

"Ikh, ampun-ampun!" Yuichiro ambil posisi bersujud meminta pengampunan.

Asura buang muka, menopang dagu, "Jadi apa maumu? Meminta kontrak kembali? Untuk apa?"

Remaja bersurai gelap itu mengangkat wajah, ia kemudian mengubah posisi jadi duduk bersila, menatap lurus ke arah Asura yang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin nilaiku bagus.." ucap Yuichiro santai.

"Mana mungkin! Kamu pasti ingin yang lain!"

Yuichiro mendengus, "Baiklah. Aku ingin kekuatan, aku hanya ingin jadi orang kuat, itu saja.."

"Manusia ke mana-mana pasti yang dicari adalah kekuatan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dunia ini kejam sih. Kurasa aku terlahir untuk terjun ke medan perang, bukan jadi pemandu sorak di belakang.. Lagian aku tak suka ada di belakang."

Asura kembali menatap lantai, "Hanya itu?"

"Balas dendam.."

"Aku tolak jika keinginanmu itu balas dendam!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, balas dendamnya dihilangkan.. Aku hanya ingin kekuatan untuk melindungi orang lain, itu saja.." Yuichiro merekahkan senyum pasrah sekilas, "Lagipula kamu juga memiliki tujuan 'kan?"

Iblis itu terdiam cukup lama, "Iya.. Aku ingin mencari di mana kakakku.."

"Nah maka dari itu, aku rasa kita harus saling bekerja sama. Kau berikan aku kekuatan, maka aku akan membantumu mencari di mana kakakmu itu.." ucap Yuichiro mantap.

"Memang kamu mau membantuku?"

"Pertanyaan aneh! Tentu saja dong! Kita 'kan teman?"

Asura membelalakan matanya, "Teman? Hubungan kita hanya sebatas tuan dan iblis, kau tahu?"

"Halah, persetan dengan hubungan itu! Aku menganggap kau teman kok, bukan iblis atau pun senjata. Hehee.."

Iblis itu terdiam sebelum akhirnya merekahkan senyum sedikit. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri, menatap ke arah si remaja bersurai gelap, "Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan kontrak.."

Yuichiro terkejut. Ia ikutan berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Sungguh? Serius? Aku tak menyangka jika ternyata akan semudah ini?"

"Tidak. Ini tak akan mudah. Nanti setelah ini, kau harus ingat, jika sebagian dirimu sudah bukan manusia lagi. Karena kau tahu sendirilah, kontrak kedua ini sama saja permesatuan dengan iblis.." terang Asura tenang.

"Ya terserahlah apalah itu sebutannya.. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan kekuatan baru.."

"Dasar. Kau benar-benar tak pernah peduli dengan resiko setelahnya.." ucapnya pelan, "Tapi tak apalah, biarkan aku merasakan dirimu terlebih dahulu.."

"Apa?" Yuichiro cengok, "Merasakan?"

Asura menggerakkan tangan kanannya dari belakang ke depan. Seketika itu, muncul sebuah katana bergerak cepat menghunus remaja di hadapannya.

Yuichiro membelalakan mata. Darah terciprat ke mana-mana. Tubuhnya seketika ambruk ke bawah. Ia menatap sayu, pandangannya berat.

"A- apa ini?"

Asura melangkah pelan, berjongkok di samping Yuichiro sambil jari menyentuh darah yang tadi terciprat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Beginilah kontrak yang harus dilakukan.. Sakit, 'kan?" ucapnya sembari menjilat darah di jarinya. Ia mengangkat kedua alis, "Wah, enak juga.."

Iblis itu bergerak, mengambil posisi duduk di atas tubuh mangsanya. Senyum sadis seketika merekah.

"Oke, waktunya aku merasakan dirimu, Yuichiro.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Yuichiro mengejang, darah juga tiba-tiba muncrat dari mulutnya.

Shinoa yang melihat seketika jadi panik, "Astaga!"

"Shinoa, Shiho juga sepertinya bereaksi.." teriak Mitsuba yang tengah memeriksa keadaan rekan satunya.

"Apa reaksinya?"

"Ti- tidak tahu, sepertinya dia kesakitan.." ucap Yoichi entah kenapa ketakutan.

Shiho meringkuk dalam tidur, tubuhnya gemetaran, keringat mengalir, bahkan tangannya nampak mencengkram permukaan lantai dengan kerasnya.

Shinoa kalang kabut, "Kalian cepat tenangkan Shiho dengan kemampuan Restoration!" perintahnya. Mulai merapalkan mantera, tangan menyentuh kening Yuichiro, seketika aura gelap muncul di belakangnya.

"Hei, tapikan kemampuan Restoration kami 'kan buruk.." ucap Mitsuba sedikit ragu.

"Sudah tak apa! Minta pertolongan iblis kalian!"

Yoichi menganggukkan kepala mantap menatap siswi berkuncir dua itu. Ia kemudian mulai memanggil iblisnya untuk membantu. Mitsuba mau tak mau turut ambil bagian, tangannya diletakkan di atas dada Shiho, perempuan itu mulai serius merapalkan mantera.

Aura gelap memenuhi seisi ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian Yuichiro maupun Shiho mulai menenang.

Shinoa menghela nafas, entah lega atau kelelahan.

"Sial, ini pertama kali aku menggunakan Restoration ke orang lain. Jika Mr. Guren lihat harusnya nilaiku naik beberapa point.." keluh Mitsuba panjang lebar.

"Hei, tapi apa kalian yakin?" Yoichi berucap pelan.

Manik coklat milik Shinoa menatap bingung si siswa bersurai coklat, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, ketenangan mereka sedikit aneh.." lanjut Yoichi masih memperhatikan dua rekannya yang masih tertidur kelewat tenang.

Shinoa waspada, tangan bergerak hendak memanggil kembali senjatanya.

Mitsuba bengong tanda tak mengerti.

Seketika Yuichiro serta Shiho membuka mata, keduanya langsung saja melompat tinggi kemudian berpijak pada sebuah meja di ruangan itu, saling bertatap-tatapan.

Ketiga orang yang menyaksikan, sontak terkejut. Buru-buru panggil senjata masing-masing lantaran dua remaja yang entahlah lagi kerasukan mungkin juga membawa senjata mereka.

"Shin, mereka kenapa?" Mitsuba berteriak, sedikit takut.

"Sial, apa jangan-jangan mereka malah gagal?" gumam Shinoa pelan.

"Ma- mana mungkin!" Yoichi ikutan berkomentar.

Yuichiro mengangkat kepala, maniknya menatap tajam ke arah si remaja bersurai pink yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum, meremehkan.

"Hoo, tak kusangka kau akan sadar secepat itu? Padahal tadi aku berencana menyingkirkanmu loh.." ucap Yuichiro santai.

"Cih, harusnya itu ucapanku, bego!" balas Shiho juga ikutan santai. "Tapi tak apa sih, jika kamu sadar seperti ini aku jadi mendapatkan sedikit tantangan.." lanjutnya sembari menyiapkan kedua pedangnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan mereka?" Mitsuba kembali bersuara.

Belum sempat Shinoa menjawab, dua remaja itu sudah lompat ke udara. Saling adu kekuatan bahkan skill. Gadis itu pijat-pijat kepala, ia tahu jika rekannya itu berhasil melakukan kontrak dengan iblis mereka, tapi kok ujung-ujungnya malah pamer begini sih.

Dan seketika itu juga..

BLAR! Terjadilah sebuah ledakan dari kelas kosong yang hanya dihuni lima murid itu.

Ledakan parah menghancurkan jendela, tembok, juga lantai. Shinoa mau tak mau sebagai ketua musti berhadapan sama Mr. Guren, menjelaskan jika dua rekan begonya itu lagi kumat sarapnya, makanya menghancurkan kelas seenak mereka sendiri.

Guren sendiri maklum-maklum saja, "Hoo, jadi kontrak mereka berhasil?"

"Iya, begitulah.. Dengan begini dipastikan mereka akan segera bisa mengunakan spell.." ucap Shinoa tenang, memberikan informasi.

Manik ungu kelam milik Guren melirik ke samping, "Hmm, baguslah jika begitu.." Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduk santainya, mengambil pedangnya yang bersender pada sisi meja, "Kalau begitu panggil mereka ke lapangan. Kita langsung saja pada ujian.." lanjutnya santai sembari melangkah melewati gadis kecil itu.

Shinoa membelalakan mata, "Apa!?" Ia menoleh, "Tapi mereka belum siap, mister! Mana mungkin langsung ujian?"

"Suruh saja ke lapangan! Siap atau tidak, aku tak peduli! Anggap saja ini hukuman untuk mereka berdua juga.."

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala, perlahan senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya. Ia mengangkat kepala, menatap mantap terhadap gurunya itu,"Baik, saya mengerti.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
